


More Than That

by SheabeePrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Love Triangle, Romance, Sparklings, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheabeePrime/pseuds/SheabeePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee aka Airreon Prime One is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. She is really outgoing and adventurous, but isn't let out of the Autobot base that much for her own protection. All of the mechs seemingly like her, but when the one she likes, Bumblebee, finally takes her outside, things go wrong. Megatron, unknowing that she is a Prime, captures her. What will happen to her and her romance? </p>
<p>This is a rewrite or updated version of my story on FanFiction. I welcome new readers, as well as though who want to see the edited version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the updated version of More Than That! The first chapter is still a little rough, given that there is not much I could do to it without taking out important character information. The later chapters are better and Airreon becomes more developed with time, I promise. 
> 
> A little bit of background information will be posted before each disclaimer. For example, I made up the name Airreon Prime One. Airreon (Air-re-on) is a combination of Optimus Prime's and Elita One's original names: Orion Pax and Ariel. Also, like Prime has an important meaning in status on Cybertron, I made the title One have a similar high ranking meaning. Arcee is just Airreon's nickname, which you will learn more about later. Oh, and this takes mostly between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon, but that changes later as well.
> 
> Remember: I DO NOT own Transformers, but I DO OWN this story and Airreon.

ARCEE’S POINT OF VIEW

My optics wondered mischievously from the view outside lounge hanger window of the Autobot NEST base to where two mechs were standing in the corner watching me.

Yes, while they were just my friends, such ogling was not uncommon, given that I am one of the rare female Autobots. The only others on Earth were my mother, Elita One, and my best friend, Chromia, so their mech behavior didn’t surprise me one bit.

However they may stare, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would never make a “move” on me. You see, my father is Optimus Prime. Not only could he kick their afts in a nanosecond if he knew they liked me, but I too could also mess up their faces!

I am the most powerful Autobots’ daughter, making me the future strongest bot and leader, being a Prime and all. That’s not to say I would hurt anyone on purpose though.

Finally, their stares became too much for me to handle. Spinning on my heels, I quickly turned around and yelled playfully, “Hey! Can you two mechs give a femme some privacy! Come on! I can feel your presence over there in the corner!”

As I made my way over to them Sideswipe called back, “I guess we didn’t want to disturb you Arcee, you being an all mighty Prime and all!”

“Yeah Arcee,” Sunstreaker added, “If we made you mad you could unleash your ‘special power’ on us or something!” 

“Oh that’s a load of scrap!” I responded, knowing that they were just teasing me about my status as an Autobot. 

“Yeah that may be so, but we are scared of your father…and mother for that matter,” they pointed out, and with good reason. My mother had her special power, I had yet to discover mine, and my dad had the Matrix of Leadership, which I had yet to inherit. Right now I was just a regular femme, even if my status was high. Optimus, however, often told me I was the most beautiful femme (next to his spark mate, Elita One) he had ever seen and his pride and joy, which meant a lot coming from him of all bots.

Let me give you some details on my appearance. I am a color of purple, just a little darker than lavender with few blue parts that outline my body, and have surprisingly super bright blue optics. I transform into souped up Ducati 848, but hopefully will be getting an upgrade soon. Besides a new vehicle form, another part of my upcoming upgrade was face shields for battle. I don’t have any now so Optimus never lets me out that much, or at least that is the reason he always gives me. 

Anyway, my father isn’t the only one to call me pretty, which always made me feel as if I had just gotten a new paint job every time!

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had just started to peak over our NEST base, painting the sky extravagant colors of pink and orange, when my daily routine of watching the sunrise was disturbed by my two friends. 

Having the unexpected company didn’t bother me, however Sides and Streaker decided to make it up to me by accepting my challenge to a game of basketball, even though they knew that they were going to lose, given that I had inherited Optimus’ mad skills at slam dunking, and just outstanding ability in playing the game in general. The way we played it, however, was just a little different than the human form of basketball. To make it easier for us to participate in, we made a few cybernetic improvements to the game.

 

ARCEE’S POINT OF VIEW; AFTER THE GAME

“And the winner is…ARCEE,” I yelled happily into the Sideswipe’s and Sunstreaker’s face.

“Two against one and we still cannot win,” they sulked.

By this time the other mechs plus Chromia had shown up to watch and were challenging me to more games. That was, until, my father walked in.

“Airreon Prime One,” he stated my full name in his low morning voice, “What have we told you about showing off?” he scolded with a grin, sitting down to drink his morning energon.

“Good morning to you too Dad,” I replied.

A few of the more mature bots stood straight up and addressed my Dad by nodding and saying “Sir” when he had walked by, while others, like Ironhide, just threw the ball at me and said, “Are we going to play or what?”

“Go easy on him,” Optimus told me, smirking at his old friend, Ironhide. 

Chromia cheered wildly, but I don’t know who for. I was her best friend, but she really liked Ironhide, so either way she would be happy with the outcome of the game.

And what a game it was. The score was a close the entire time, and it lasted about one mega cycle. Ironhide was the 3rd best Basketball player following Optimus and I. Considering it was morning and I wasn’t on my A game I only won by a single point.  
At that point the day had just started and I was about to wrap things up when I saw Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee was the cutest, sweetest, and most courageous bot there was. From his big muscles and blue eyes to his muscle car form, he was all around amazing! Nobody knew that I had a metal attraction for the young bot. I was afraid that the others would disapprove.

The bots joked around with him calling him Bumblebeeps because of his speaking issues or ‘the messenger’ because of his job as a scout, but Bee was much more than that to me. Thankfully, the others failed to notice how I thought more about him. Bots considered him too young and inexperienced to know how to attract a femme.

“Hey Bee,” I called prancing over to and waving my servo at him.

“How are you…..Airreon?” he managed to spit out through the radio and some of his own voice that I found so cute. I could not help but notice, however, that he was being overly formal today.

“Good. Would you want to play one last game with me?” I asked spinning the ball on my finger looping it over my shoulder plates to my other servo.

He started to nod and beep out a few things when my father called him over.

“Bumblebee I have a task for you,” Optimus Prime began, either not noticing or ignoring the agitation on my face. “Sam keeps calling and wants you to come visit him, but I also have a need for the boy, so if you could bring him to the base, and his girlfriend if he so chooses, I would be very thankful.”

Bumblebee nodded when he noticed me still standing there. He shrugged before using his radio to piece together, “maybe…..some…other time,” then he turned to leave. 

“Aww Dad! Can I go to? PLEASE,” I begged.

“No Airreon. You have warrior training with Ironhide and Medical training with Ratchet. Besides, we have been picking up more Decepticon signals lately, it is much too dangerous for you at this point in time,” he said.

“I never get to go anywhere,” I sulked, stalking away when Chromia came to my side.

“It’s okay. We can do some fun stuff together today. He is just trying to protect you. Oh and nice job on the game by the way,” she stated trying to cheer me up.

Today was going to be a long day.

 

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; WITH OPTIMUS

Optimus Prime sighed at his daughter’s disappointment when his spark mate, Elita One, came up and sat next to him. He quickly pulled her into his body, enjoying how they fit perfectly together, considering their matching schematics.

“You know you cannot always keep her here. You will eventually have to come to terms that she will not be our once little sparkling like she once was,” Elita pointed out sweetly.

“I know, but to me; she will always be my little sparkling,” Optimus responded.

Things had just started to look up in Optimus’ life. Decepticon activity was at a minimum with their master being so badly injured and now he finally had a family. He didn’t want to lose this. He didn’t want to lose them in his life. Not again.


	2. Chapter Two: Not Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airreon and Bumblebee both think their feelings for each other will not be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so One is at the end of every Cybertronian with a special power, in my mind, so that is why I made it Prime One. Also, the dots between Bee's talking lines represent the struggle he has talking with his own voice and changing radio stations to talk. One more thing, I keep mentioning Optimus being glad to be with his family again. I will explain more in a backstory later.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT own Transformers

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Bumblebee watched as his human friend, Sam Witwicky, kissed his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, goodbye. Sam wasn’t taking her back to base with him this time. Even though it was the briefest smooch, Bee looked upon them in his car mode with much jealously. Even a boy of his age could get a girl to love him with the war going on. 

Nobody knew how badly Bee wanted to tell Optimus Prime that he would go to pick up his best friend after his game with Arcee, or better yet, plead Optimus to let him take his daughter to go with and personally introduce her to the human he cared about most.

So lost in his thoughts Bumblebee barley noticed Sam hopping into his soft driver seat or his own tires moving to get them out of there.

As they drove away, Sam kept looking out the back window of the Camaro, waving at Carly. It wasn’t until she was out of site that he noticed how quiet Bee was. “Hey Bee, are you okay? You’re real quiet,” Sam asked the usually talkative transformer while taking over the controls to drive himself.

“Yeah…I’m fine…just thinking,” he answered his human friend with his voice and radio.

“Well what were you thinking about, if it was so important you forgot to say hi to me,” Sam pushed.

“Sorry…I...Forgot to say…hi...Just thinking about,” he thought about telling Sam, but then backed down and sadly just pushed, “nothing” through his radio.

“It’s okay, I was just teasing” Sam said before making a sudden realization, “Do you not like Carly?”

“OOO No…I like her…just fine,” Bumblebee answered shocked that his best friend would think such a thing.

“Then seriously Bumblebee, what’s wrong? You’ve got me worried,” Sam asked again, looking for answers.

“A-A…femme,” 'But not just any femme, a PRIME with special powers' Bee thought with a sigh, but never reveled the secret of her true identity. That was Optimus’ job.

“What’s her name?” Sam questioned further, intrigued. 

“You know her as…Arcee. She is the most beautiful, fun loving, outgoing, adventurous, and just all around amazing bot…I’ve ever met… But I don’t think she likes me… as more than a friend…or even…a teammate,” Bumblebee told Sam with an upset tone in his radio.

“Oh yeah, I remember her from Egypt! But I haven’t seen her since, not even at base. I do remember her being very pretty though. I must admit Bumblebee, you have good taste, but I don’t understand why she wouldn’t like you. She sounds just like you. But if she doesn’t like you then she’s not worthy of your spark,” Sam told Bee, trying to reassure him. Unfortunately it wasn’t working.

“NOOO,” Bee yelled. “You don’t understand…I’m not worthy…of her…Spark,” desperation consuming his tone of voice.

Sam Witwicky had never seen his best friend like this before: so heartbroken and depressed. He knew how it felt from when Mikaela Banes dumped him coldly, but he never thought that Bee could be experiencing the same thing, and to hide it from him! It must’ve been hard for Bee to even watch him and Carly kiss today! 

“OO Bee I’m so sorry!” Sam desperately tried to calm the transformer down as Bee started to speed way past the speed limit at nearly 100 mph, his rage taking over his driving. “Bumblebee, we’re going a little fast,” he tried to speak calmly, but worry was apparent as there was still no reply. “Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE CALM DOWN,” Sam yelled grabbing the steering wheel and pulling him into a gas station. He hoped that if Bee was parked he could cool off.

 

BACK AT BASE: ARCEE’S POINT OF VIEW

Medic training with Ratchet was always fun, but today warrior training with Ironhide was extremely thrilling, which it usually isn’t.

I am really pushing myself to get that upgrade, so when Ironhide thought he was going to work me hard today, I worked him hard instead. I’m pretty sure we just stopped training because he was tired, even though he won’t admit it, versus him thinking I’ve had enough. 

Chromia was also there on the sidelines cheering me on the whole time, even though I’m pretty sure she just likes watching Ironhide move.

“How did I do?” I asked Chromia as we finished training.

“Fantastic,” she said with enthusiasm before turning to Ironhide. “You did great with the training too! We will make a worthy Prime out of her yet,” she joked.

“We? Hmm! I didn’t see you out here working with us,” Ironhide teased, joining her in her little game but still with a distinct pride in his voice.

“I was supporting her!” Chromia defended herself, only gaining a laugh from the big mech. “You know how we can settle this?” she asked him with that look in her eye that could make any mech fall to his knees, “A RACE!”

“You’re on,” Ironhide accepted her challenge.

“What do you say Arcee? A race…” she was cut off short when she noticed I was walking away. I couldn’t stand to see them flirt with each other. It was not like my dad would let me do a full scale race anyway.

“Arcee? ARCEE! AIRREON?!?” they called out together. I ignored them though. They didn’t understand what was wrong with me. Not that I would expect them too. It’s not like they were being punched in the spark like I was every time I saw them flirting. How can she get a reaction like that out of a mech when all I get is a shrug and a ‘maybe some other time’!

The last thing I heard before I left the sparing area was Ironhide asking my best friend, “What’s wrong with her?” 

As I made my over to entrance of our base to watch the sunset before a well needed recharge I saw my favorite mech zooming across the horizon toward me.

 

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

“Praise the Allspark,” Arcee stated to no one in particular as Bumblebee pulled up, laughing with Sam. Out of excitement she raced all around him until she noticed the boy getting out.

“Ahh, oh it’s just you,” she said jumping back at Sam Witwicky’s presence. 

Bee then gracefully transformed and beeped out with glee he had a hard time of containing, laying his optics upon his crush, “Hey Airreon! I’m back!” 

“You mean Airreon Prime One,” Optimus stated, walking up and taking joy in seeing his scout so happy with the boy and his daughter. Her name was also too beautiful, every time someone mentioned it, he almost wept with happiness to be with his daughter again.

“It’s Arcee,” Arcee said, annoyed by them using her full name. It was so…formal.

“Prime?” Sam questioned looking up a surprising happy Bumblebee considering what happened earlier that day.

“Prime One,” Optimus corrected again, before changing back into his role as leader, “Sam, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, while you do that, Bumblebee do you want to go out for a spin around base? You know, to make up for the missed game earlier.”

Again Optimus cut in on her plans, “No. He must stay here while the boy is in our presence.”

Just the Sideswipe walked up. “I’ll go out for a drive with ya,” he said, transforming and revving his big engine while trying to keep cool with Optimus glaring at him.

“Sorry Sides, Dad ruined the mood,” Arcee answered, walking away, ruining the perfect moment for Sideswipe to make a move, thus earning Optimus a glare back from Sideswipe as he sulked back to the other mechs. Optimus just smirked, then he led Samuel James Witwicky into his quarters for a private chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, sorry about any repetition of words, I still do not want to change it too much from its original form. It is cool to read these compared to my most recent chapter to see how much my writing has improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, stick with it and I promise it gets better. Please read and review!


End file.
